


The Unspoken

by TJBones



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Angst, Disabled Character, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mutism, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJBones/pseuds/TJBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, Kevin saw a boy who didn't speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PART I

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: This story has discussions of rape. Reader discretion is advised.

Today, Kevin saw a boy who didn't speak. He sat in the front row of class, far off on the side where he could see the board, yet remain inconspicuous. The teacher never called on him for answers and he didn't chat with the person next to him or behind him. From the back of the room, Kevin watched him silently scribble notes in his book all throughout AP English without ever opening his mouth. He stayed hunched over his desk, swallowed by a large dark green sweater with a black beanie pulled over his head and eyebrows. His knees and elbows were drawn into his body like he was in a constant state of nearly collapsing into himself.

When the bell rang, the boy gathered his things and swept from the room like tugged by an invisible string. Kevin followed him out of class wearing an air of nonchalance. He watched him weave through throngs of students with the ease of a shadow until he stopped before a row of lockers.

Kevin pretended to check his phone while the boy pried his locker open from his periphery. At this point, he figured the boy found himself on the unfortunate end of the high school hierarchy, so he was surprised by the sight of the two boys who soon joined him. One strode up with a smirk uncommon of a guy his size and the other lumbered over with a dopey smile and vacant gaze.

Okay, so maybe Kevin's deduction of the boy's social status wasn't far off, but at least it seemed like he had friends. The short guy began yammering off about some plans they set after school and the boy drew his hands from his locker and made a few quick movements.

_Oh._

The short guy rolled his eyes and responded at an octave Kevin figured was normal for people who liked to hear the sound of their own voice when they spoke. The boy who swam in his sweater replied with another quick sequence of movements with his hands, the fingers a blur of symbols Kevin couldn't properly see from his vantage point. He wondered what he was saying.

The bell rang again and everybody began to gravitate to their assigned destinations. The boy closed his locker and trailed after his friends as they turned the corner, out of sight.

The next day, Kevin watched the boy in AP English again. He wore the same beanie, and Kevin noticed the white stripes on the sides. He also wore another comically large sweater in navy, knitted with a few frayed patches, especially around the wrists that nearly covered the boy's hands completely.

The boy was a little fidgety today. His leg bounced and his eyes kept darting to the clock on the wall. Kevin wanted to ask what the boy was waiting for. He wanted to know what was on his mind.

Minutes dragged by until the boy scribbled something down onto a piece of paper, ripped it out of his notebook, and raised his hand.

"Yes, Edward?" Mr. Logan's eyebrows shot up, startled. Edward, as the boy was called, then raised the piece of paper for Mr. Logan to read. He nodded and Edward rose from his seat then swept out of the room with a particular hurry.

Kevin guessed he needed to use the bathroom. He wondered why Edward didn't just _ask_. Then he wondered what kind of teacher with a mute student didn't know ASL or have an ASL assistant.

The next day, Kevin stole the seat of some kid with glasses to sit behind Edward. The kid with the glasses gave him a strange and bewildered look and Kevin's eyebrows conveyed a 'What are you gonna do about it' message strong enough to have the kid shuffle on to the back of the room.

So, Kevin settled in to watch the back of Edward's head turn ever slightly as he read and wrote. He watch his shoulders shift in another large sweater, the nape of his neck a pale soft strip of flesh caressed by strokes of ink black hair.

Geez, he was waxing poetic about this guy's neck.

"Alright, class," said Mr. Logan, arresting all of their attention. "The next assignment is all about curiosities. A lot of the times people write about what they like, what they don't like, what they see, and their own personal opinions about things. Sometimes writers will pose a question, but rarely do they explore that curiosity because most people are content with not knowing. I don't want you to be content with not knowing. I want you to pose a question and explore all aspects of it. By the end of your five page paper—" There was a collective groan in response to that. "You should come to your own conclusion about what you're curious about.

The twist is that you will have a partner." More groaning. "Everyone in the first row, turn around." Edward turned in his chair and Kevin was met with startling blue-green eyes dressed in a sweep of long, thick lashes. The kind that sometimes got out of hand and liked to stab eyes and lay rouge on cheeks. The kind that tickled when close.

"Meet your partner," said Mr. Logan smugly.

Kevin gulped.

Mr. Logan went through every other row with the same instructions until everyone was partnered off, then he continued.

"I want each and every one of you to pose a question about your partner. Don't do it out loud and don't let your partner know what it is. It can be about anything, but keep it clean and nice, guys. I don't want to read anything that could cause a fight or have you sent to the principal's office, understood?"

Everyone muttered their affirmatives, but Edward didn't say a word.

"You know the drill. Twelve point font, double spaced, and if I see Comic Sans or any curly font you get an automatic drop in letter grade. You have the rest of the class to start your outlines."

Edward automatically turned back in his seat like he was released from a hold and Kevin slumped like he was released from _his_. All around him there was low chatter between partners, and even though Mr. Logan told them not to tell each other about their curiosities, that couldn't stop a room full of teenagers from talking to each other about anything else.

"Hey." Kevin kicked Edward's chair and the boy turned to look at him with screwed brows. "I'm Kevin."

Edward looked at him for a moment and Kevin could see the gears turning in his head. His lips, which were slightly chapped, but a sweet shade of pink, were pressed into a thin line. Kevin read all of this as hesitation, especially when Edward made one abortive move with his hands, then resolved to sign to him whether Kevin understood or not.

E-D-D.

"Edd?" Kevin tilted his head slightly to one side and Edd's eyes widened a fraction. "With two D's, huh? So, that'd make you Eddward with double D's."

Edd nodded, still slightly surprised. He signed, _My friends call me 'Double D'._ Kevin thought the way he made the D hop was...cute. Especially in those huge sleeves.

 _You know ASL?_ Edd continued.

Trying not to seem too smug, Kevin grinned and signed, _Yeah. My aunt has aphonia. We're pretty close._

Edd regarded him with a small nod, then said, _Why is this the first time we've ever communicated?_

Communicated. Not talked.

 _First class together_ , was Kevin's answer and Edd nodded again with visible understanding.

_First AP course, then. Why English?_

Kevin blinked, then raised a brow. "How did you know it's my first?"

 _I have all AP courses and I've not seen you in any._ Then he added, _Unless you take an AP world language course._

Kevin blinked again, because this kid was an apparent genius. "Uh, no. No world language courses. I mean, I used to take French. I chose AP English because...I dunno...I like English class." He shrugged and a corner of Edd's lips turned up slightly.

"So," Kevin cleared his throat and wondered why he was so freaking _nervous_. "What do you plan to write about?"

Edd searched his eyes for a moment then signed, _It's supposed to be a secret._ With that, he turned back around in his seat and curled over his notebook.

Right. A secret.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

"So, I've been wondering," Kevin said, two days into their assignment. He's stolen the seat of the girl who sat next to Edd, much to her apparent displeasure. The position made conversation easier, though, without forcing Edd to turn around in his seat all the time. "What school are you applying to after graduation?"

 _MIT_ , Edd signed, _I like computers._

"So, you really are some kind of whiz kid, huh?"

Edd just looked down at his notebook and shrugged. He wasn't even doing the assignment. He was doing math homework. Kevin bet it wasn't even due today. It was probably due on Friday or something. Edd made the rest of them look like bums, in the academic sense.

"Were you, like, a child prodigy?"

Edd shrugged again and Kevin got the distinct feeling that Edd didn't want to talk about it. The thing was, he couldn't think of a reason why not. Being a kid genius was something everyone wished they were at least once. He thought it was something to brag about, but apparently not.

Change of topic, then.

"I was thinking, since we're partners, you know, for this assignment, maybe we could hang out sometime?"

Edd looked up at him like he just puked or did something equally as disgusting.

"I mean, we could grab something to eat after school, or...I dunno. Go to the library. I could even introduce you to my aunt. She'd love to meet you. She likes computers, too. She built her own computer from scratch."

The vague disgust faded from Edd's features and he considered Kevin's words for a bit. Then, in that clean and quick way of his, he signed, _I'll think about it._

The next day, Kevin was at the local cafe sitting at a table across from Edd...and his two friends.

"I still can't believe you're partnered up with Jug Head over here," said the short guy.

The big guy was content with staring off into the abyss after a comment about aliens and Edd was sipping a pumpkin spice latte, which was surprisingly festive of him.

"This is freaking weird," the short guy continued and Kevin's jaw ticked.

"I'm sitting _right here_ , you know."

Short guy snorted. "You don't even remember us, do you?"

Kevin drew his brows together and said, "Should I?"

"Figures," scowled the short guy.

 _Be nice,_ Edd signed to his friend, but Kevin wasn't about to let this one go.

"What are you talking about?" He asked the table at large.

"Back in middle school, before you moved, you were a dick. You and your group of friends. You beat me up one time and called us dorks," the short guy snarled.

Kevin looked at Edd for a shred of truth in that statement, but Edd just sipped his latte.

"Look," Kevin began after he tamped down on his anger. "I had issues back then. Plus, it was middle school. It couldn't have been that bad."

The short guy shook his head and leaned back in his chair with his arms folded. "Un-fucking-believable. He really doesn't remember."

"Hey. It's been almost four years. Sorry if I can't remember one of a shit ton of fights I've ever gotten into." Then he looked at Edd and put all of his sincerity in his words, "And I'm sorry for calling you a dork. That was a dick thing to do."

"Ya damn right, it was!" The short guy admonished

 _Eddy, stop_ , Edd signed after he sat his latte aside. _We're here to hang out, not fight._

"No offense," Kevin began before he could stop himself, "But why did you invite them, again?"

Edd's eyes narrowed as he signed, _Because they're my friends and I want to hang out with them._

Kevin pursed his lips and signed, _I thought it was just going to be me and you. Alone._

_Why?_

_Because I was the one to invite you out._

_I didn't know this was an exclusive outing._

_Ok, but why didn't you tell me you were bringing them?_

Edd's hands moved fast and sharp. _Do you have a problem with my friends?_

"No," Kevin groaned as he slumped back into his chair, defeated. "I just...This is not how I thought this would go."

Edd's eyes narrowed even more. _How did you think this was going to go, exactly?_

Kevin shrugged and smoothed his hands beneath his hat before readjusting it, then scrubbing his hands down his face. "I dunno. It doesn't even matter anymore."

There was silence at the table for a moment before Eddy said, and with a large degree of shock and disbelief, "You know sign language?"

Kevin didn't deign that with an answer, because, _obviously_.

After the fail-a-palooza that was the Cafe Incident, Kevin suggested they just chill and have quiet time at the library after school. He joked that, with any luck, Edd would help him with his chemistry homework.

So, there they sat in the library at a table together. Edd was doing what looked like rocket science, and Kevin was drawing stick figures in the column of his notebook page.

Edd glanced up at him for the sixth time, put his pencil down, and signed, _Shouldn't you be studying?_

 _Are you done with your AP English essay?_ Kevin asked instead.

Edd nearly rolled his eyes. _I'll be done when I'm done._

Kevin snorted. _You're pretty sassy when you sign. Kind of like my aunt._

Edd studied him for a moment, then said, _Tell me about her._

Kevin snorted again. _Nah. You'll have to meet her._

Edd gave him a dry look. _How do I know she even exists?_

_Uh, you meet her, of course._

Edd shrugged. _Schrödinger's aunt, then_.

Only because of the internet did Kevin know who Schrödinger was. _Why are you so against coming with me to meet my aunt? I'm not going to kidnap you and shove you into the back of my trunk, or anything._

Edd shrugged and signed, _Never trust strangers._ Then, he went back to his homework.

For some reason, that filled Kevin with a dull, hollow sense of dread.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Six days into their assignment found Kevin and Edd at the library again, quietly sharing space and studying. Well, Edd was studying AP Biology; Kevin was studying Edd when he wasn't looking. Kevin noted the ragged edges of Edd's blunt nails, suggesting that he chewed them a lot. His handwriting was very neat. Sometimes he even stopped writing and stared blankly into his notebook, lost in his own thoughts. If Kevin hadn't been watching so closely, he never would have noticed.

Then, those lashes swept up and Edd pinned Kevin with his bright eyes. Kevin couldn't even pretend to act like he hadn't been staring. He could only sit looking as guilty as a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

 _Where does your aunt live?_ Edd signed.

Kevin blinked away the shock from the question and then tried not to look too excited by it. _Not far. We don't have to go all the way to her house, though. She works at a computer repair shop in town._

Edd sat back in his chair a bit, expression going lax and thoughtful. Kevin got the impression that a weight had been lifted off of Edd's delicate shoulders.

_I want to meet her. What's her name?_

Kevin grinned. _Teresa. I think she has a shift now, if you want to go. She spends a lot of time at the shop._

Edd picked at his nails for a moment then signed, _Ok._

So, they took the bus into town because Edd refused to get into Kevin's car, even though Kevin promised he was a responsible driver and never got into an accident. When it came down to the bus or bust, Kevin caved and forked over whatever change he could find to the tired driver behind the wheel.

Edd kept to himself the whole ride, then followed Kevin off the bus and down the street into the business district. They soon arrived at a small shop that had computers of all kinds, makes, and years lined in the display windows. The neon sign overhead read: THE TECH CLINIC. Edd sniffed a small laugh at that.

"Kevin!" Said the man behind the front counter. His smile was broad and eyes were kind, framed by overgrown, blond hair. "Been wondering when you'd stop by. Who's your friend?"

"Hey, Jer. This is Edd," Kevin introduced and Edd gave a small wave. "He's here to meet my aunt."

Jer's grin broadened and he nodded sagely. "Ah, here to meet the Tech Goddess, I see? You've come to the best place. What is it? Need her heavenly touch on a viral machine? She can cure it right up!"

Kevin laughed because Jer loved to sell this place like it was the only place in the world that could actually fix a computer. "No, actually, Edd here is a whiz at computers. He'll be applying to MIT after graduation."

" _Oh_ ," Jer crooned with one eyebrow raised. "Mac or Windows?"

Edd glanced at Kevin and Kevin just shrugged, so he chanced a response anyway. _One Mac, one Windows, a dual boot, and a Linux._

Both of Jer's brows shot up and then he barked a laugh. "An equal opportunity man!" Then he turned toward the door behind him and shouted, "Hey, Terry! Kevin's here and he brought a friend who runs a Linux!"

There was a shuffle from the back, then a small clatter. Jer turned back to them and said to Edd, "She's gonna love you."

A woman with a large, messy red bun and wing-tipped glasses came dancing out the door with her hands shouting, "Whoo!" She nimbly hopped over a computer monitor that sat on the ground next to the counter and wrapped Kevin into a big hug.

"Hey, Aunt Terry," Kevin chuckled as he hugged her back. When he released him, she ruffled his hair, all smiles, and looked at Edd with striking blue eyes.

"This is Edd. I told him about how awesome you are with computers and that you built one from scratch, and he wanted to meet you."

 _Hello, Ed. It's nice to meet you_ , Terry signed with ease.

Edd looked shyer than Kevin had ever witnessed, which was something for a kid who didn't speak. When he lifted his hands, it was to say, _E-D-D. My friends call me Double D. It's nice to meet you, too._

Terry nodded with both brows raised high, impressed. She looked at Kevin to silently ask if this was the boy he mentioned before and Kevin nodded.

 _Well, Double D, welcome to my shop. It, uh..._ She looked around at the shelves of computer monitors, towers, wires, motherboards, and processing chips. It was a contained kind of chaos. _It's a haven, so to speak. Kevin said you're pretty good with computers, yourself. Tell me about it and I'll show you the monster I built._

She led Edd to the back and Kevin detonated a fist-bump with Jer as he followed.

They ended up staying at the shop past dinner and Edd had to text his parents to let them know he'd be late getting home while they chowed down on pizza. Kevin watched him grin and speak actively with his aunt about computers, hands moving fast and eager.

 _I like this one, Kevin_ , Teresa said after Edd made a coding joke that had her doubled over in silent laughter. _You should bring him over more often. He's_ way _better than your other friends. I may adopt him._

Kevin rolled his eyes. _He's not a cat, Aunt Terry._

Teresa brushed off his statement. _Of course not. He's elite._ She reached out to pat Edd on the head and although Edd flinched a little, he still smiled.

 _Anyway, you boys should get going. I don't want your parents to worry._ She stood from her office chair and the boys followed. Once they reached the front of the shop, she pulled out a business card and handed it to Edd. _Text me anytime for anything. We tech nerds need to stick together._

Edd nodded and fingered the card in his hands. To Kevin, Teresa turned and said, _And you. Don't be such a stranger. Visit me more. Peach Creek isn't the end of the world, so stop moping._

Kevin rolled his eyes in a "yeah, yeah" manner that needn't any translation and she gathered him up into another big hug.

Afterward, Kevin and Edd took the bus in companionable silence. Back at the school, Kevin offered Edd a ride but was refused with a "thank you" this time.

Baby steps.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Eight days into their assignment and flyers for Chess Club were being posted around the school. Kevin fondly thought that it was something Edd would be perfect at. He didn't need to say a word. Just sit, stare, and think about his next move.

He thought he'd ask Edd about it as he walked through the halls, and fate had Edd in the hall not far in front of him, maneuvering through crowds of students like water. Kevin grinned and picked up the pace, and then Edd stopped. A little ways down, a teacher was taping up a flyer for Chess Club. He glanced back at Edd and Edd quickly turned and moved so fast in the opposite direction that he didn't see Kevin on his way by. He just cut through the hall and disappeared. The teacher with the flyer looked crest fallen.

Kevin wondered what the hell just happened.

Later that day, at the library, Kevin tapped Edd's book to get his attention. Edd looked up at him and Kevin asked, _Do you have something against Chess Club?_

Edd's entire demeanor changed from mildly apprehensive to full on terror. He looked at Kevin like he slaughtered babies for kicks. Kevin was half sure that Edd would leap from his seat and make a break for the exit, but instead, he quickly signed, _I don't like chess. It's boring._

Kevin couldn't help the high perch of his brow. Boring, huh?

_I thought I'd ask since Chess Club is starting. I thought it'd be your thing._

_You thought wrong._

Kevin held his hands up, palms out in a non-threatening manner.

 _See you later_ , Edd signed, then gathered all of his things in a hurry.

"Wait." Kevin stood to go after him. "Double D, hold on. What the hell did I do?"

Edd turned to thrust his hands out for the universal sign for "stop". His face was like stone.

"Double D—"

Edd signed, _Enough,_ then turned and left.

Again, Kevin wondered what the hell just happened.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Eleven days into the assignment and Edd wouldn't look at him or speak to him at all. Even though Kevin still sat behind him in AP English, the distance felt like worlds away.

After school, Kevin stopped Edd and pulled him aside. Edd looked at him like his hands were dipped in horse shit.

 _I'm sorry_ , Kevin signed. _Whatever I did, I'm sorry I did it. I never meant to make you angry or uncomfortable._

Edd looked at him for a moment, then said, _I forgive you_.

Kevin felt anxiety and stress drain from him like a cleared gutter, making his shoulders sag with relief. _Coffee?_

After a moment, Edd nodded, and they made their way to the exit.


	2. PART II

"Why doesn't he speak? That was the first question in my mind. It grew there and festered until I was plagued by it. I came up with many reasons because he wouldn't tell me why. Words don't come out of his mouth. He's as silent as dreams. You see, you never actually hear anything in a dream, but you remember the feel of them. The happiness after a conversation with a friend. The terror from the roar of a monster lurking in the shadows. The impression of the sound is so strong that you almost hear it as clear as day.

That's what it's like to converse with him. Yes, we communicate with each other, and in doing so, I've learned that he's clear, decisive, wildly intelligent, and surprisingly sarcastic. He loves computers and there is no doubt in my mind that he'll be the best student MIT has ever had.

Before long, I began to realize that it doesn't matter why he doesn't speak. All the theories I came up with don't matter at the end of the day. What matters is learning how to communicate with him. I've got the advantage of having someone already close to me who doesn't speak, but always has so much to say. The impressions of her words are so profound that I can almost _hear_ her voice. It's so distinct. I always know her words. It's the same with him.

One day, if I'm lucky, maybe he'll tell me why he doesn't speak, but I can wait, because it doesn't stop us from communicating, and he's really awesome to talk to."

Kevin breathed deep and finally tore his eyes away from his paper to see Double D staring up at him with an unreadable expression. Feeling more nervous than he ever remembered, he continued on with the rest of his five-page disquisition on one Eddward Vincent. He explained his theories, or at least the ones he deemed safe enough to share. Maybe Edd had vocal issues? Maybe he couldn't speak at all no matter how much he wished he could, like his aunt? Maybe he was doing a silent protest for some cause like animal cruelty? Maybe he just wanted to live silently? Some people were mute by choice. Some.

He also went on about some of their conversations. Edd was chatty when it was a subject of interest. He could go on and on about computers. He knew more coding languages than Kevin knew there were. Language, it seemed, was Edd's strong suit. He also knew British Sign Language, French Sign Language, Spanish _and_ Mexican Sign Language, and Chinese Sign Language. He also had a reason for each one, most of them pragmatic.

At the end of his essay, Kevin turned to Edd and signed, _Thank you. It really is an honor to know you. I think you're amazing_.

Edd turned an endearing shade of pink and he looked down at his lap where his hands rested as if he didn't know what to say. Speechless.

"And that is my essay," Kevin concluded. He received an enthusiastic round of applause. Some heads nodded thoughtfully among his fellow students, and a few pairs of eyes were directed to Edd's corner.

Kevin gave a bow with the air of an esteemed thespian and then plopped down into his seat, grinning in Edd's direction. Edd spared him a little grin in return, obviously embarrassed by Kevin's analysis and all the attention it garnered.

He could hardly wait for Edd's essay to be read. He offered to read it out loud on Edd's behalf but was refused. Instead, when the time came, Edd gave his essay to Mr. Logan.

"Alright, class. Next up is Eddward Vincent inquiring about his partner, Kevin Barr." The class clapped and there was curiosity in the air. Mr. Logan cleared his throat and began. "Why does he talk to me? Usually, upon learning about my silence, a person's voice is smothered by it and, without a thing to say, they walk away. More often these days do people already know about me and don't bother to make the attempt. I don't fault these people. Life is a busy affair, and I'm just a stranger among strangers, so why bother taking that extra step to learn to communicate with me in a way that isn't common? Square peg, round hole.

Still, he talks to me. He opens his mouth, then he moves his hands, and his eyes are steady as they read my response. He understands me because he can, but why does he speak to me? Why does he sit next to me in class to chat about the day? Why does he spend hours in the library with me after school pretending to study while his hands move, asking questions and cracking jokes? Why me?

At first, I thought he was a jerk. Specifically, I thought he was the kind of jerk who liked to bring attention to the one kid in class who wanted anything but. I thought he existed just to make my life miserable in order to have a laugh. However, I soon realized that he just wants to communicate with me like a normal person. There's no hidden agenda or ill intent. We're just people who hang out and talk about things people usually talk about."

Kevin blinked and looked at Edd who was burning a hole in his notebook with his eyes. He hadn't realized what his pestering would look like to Edd. He hadn't realized the situation from his perspective. He just found that he really wanted to get to know him. Was that so strange and out of the ordinary? Could it be that before Kevin came back to Peach Creek Ed and Eddy were the only ones who talked to Edd because they were the only ones who made the effort to learn how to communicate with him?

Kevin felt a strange mixture of anger and sorrow at that—angry that people were so short sighted and sorry that they may never get to truly experience Edd's brilliance first hand. Then, he felt smug for being one of the few who could.

"He speaks to me because he's a good friend, and I'm glad."

The class erupted in applause and Kevin couldn't stop smiling.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

"Hey, Boxhead. Got a minute?"

Kevin glared at Eddy from around the door of his locker. The guy seemed tense—hands shoved in his pockets, shoulders stiff, gaze as steady as lasers.

So, Kevin decided to bite. "What is it?" He pointedly did _not_ say 'dork'. New leaf and all that.

"It's about Double D."

Kevin quirked a brow.

"You guys have been hanging out a lot since that assignment in your nerdy English class."

"So?"

" _So_ , you don't have to hang around him anymore. That was _weeks_ ago."

Kevin hauled a few books out of his backpack and shoved them into his locker with a snort. "What? Jealous?" He watched Eddy turn scarlet and scowl.

"No!" He lowered his voice after a hurried glance around the hall. "No. Just...Double D may be willing to forget, but I haven't. Before you left Peach Creek, you were a dick. Now you're back and suddenly Double D's new best bud?"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Careful there, pipsqueak. Turn any greener and people will mistake you for an alien."

" _That's_ that shit I'm talking about!" Eddy fumed. "You're a dick, Kevin, and Double D doesn't need that. He's already messed up and doesn't need the childhood jackass to step in and fuck shit up even more."

Kevin slammed his locker shut and loomed over Eddy who folded his arms over his puffed out chest and raised his chin, eyes gleaming with challenge.

"You don't even know me," Kevin ground out.

"But I know my best friend, and if you hurt him, I swear to God, I will return that beat down tenfold."

Eyes narrowed, Kevin took a step forward. "I don't think you know Double D as well as you think you do, or else you wouldn't call him 'messed up'. He's not messed up. He's a freaking genius."

"No," Eddy said sharply, "You've been gone for four years. _You_ don't know _shit_. If you haven't noticed, things have happened since then. I don't know if you remember Double D back then, but he was more than just a freaking genius. He used to hang out with us and _talk_ endlessly about whatever came to mind. He used to smile and laugh and build stuff no matter how out of the box my ideas were. He used to be part of dorky clubs at school and make sure Ed and I didn't do anything really stupid or wore our coats and scarves in the winter so we didn't get sick, then invite us over for hot chocolate and B horror movies. Then, Double D changed. _Everything_ changed. He barely looks me in the eye anymore and it fucking scares me, because I don't know what happened— _he won't fucking tell me_."

Eddy was heaving and Kevin was slightly slack-jawed. The Eddy he knew to be an insufferable slime ball was not the same guy standing before him. This was a guy who lost his best friend and didn't know where, if even how, to find him. He was treading water, trying desperately to keep afloat while attempting to save his friend from the torrent that is the cruelty of life. Kevin usually held little sympathy for the guy, but he couldn't ignore the pain and fear in his eyes. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it must have been like to watch someone he knew so well change so much right before his eyes without rhyme or reason.

Then, to watch someone like Kevin show up and start to take him away...

Kevin sighed, all hostility drained. "Look, Eddy. I'm not trying to take away your best friend and I'm definitely not trying to hurt him. I actually really dig Double D. I think he's awesome and wicked smart. You're right, though. I don't know what happened. I don't really remember him all too well from back then because I was dealing with my own stuff, but I know him now, and, dude, he still talks endlessly about stuff, and he's still a mother hen, and he may be somber and distant, but I like to think that maybe he'll tell me about it one day—when he's ready. Just..." Kevin sighed again, not usually one for motivational speeches or general emotional support. "Keep doing what you've been doing. Keep being his best friend. Imagine how he'd be if he didn't have you and Ed?"

Eddy looked up at him with a disturbed brand of wonder and subtle hints of dawning realization that relaxed his face. After a moment, he unclenched his jaw and nodded.

"And sorry for beating you up that one time."

Eddy scoffed. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just keep him happy, or Ed and I'll be paying you a little _visit_."

Kevin gave him an indulgent look and Eddy rolled his eyes as he continued on to his next class. Neither of them was likely to have missed the grins on their faces.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

 _Any computer connected to the school network can be under my control_ , Edd signed, looking absolutely pleased with himself.

"I dunno if I should be impressed or terrified," Kevin said honestly as he stared at Edd's laptop. He was currently going through the Principal's files with ease using software he apparently wrote when he was bored over the summer. Hell, it even _looked_ nice, like Stark tech. Yeah, Kevin knew who Tony Stark was. Nerd culture was too big now to miss or ignore.

Edd sniffed with an air of sarcasm, a soft sound. _I want to show Terry, but I'm not sure if she would approve. The reason why many people come to her aid is because of something like this_.

 _Yeah, but usually in the wrong hands, right?_ Kevin asked, brow raised.

_And my hands are the right hands?_

_Your hands are pretty much magic_ , he confirmed, which earned another sniff and pink cheeks this time.

 _Magic isn't right, wrong, good or bad. Magic just is_.

_Is that, like, World of Warcaft?_

_Anymore, Kevin, and you_ will _take an arrow to the knee_.

Kevin grinned, then rolled his chair a bit closer to Edd's. "Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to come over sometime. You know, hang out at a place that's not the library, the cafe, or the shop." He gestured around at his aunt's office. She was up front dealing with regulars.

Edd looked hesitant but looked at him through his lashes and Kevin knew it wasn't purposely alluring, but his body was buzzing with nervous energy anyway. It had become more of a common occurrence in the past weeks. Edd would look at him like he actually wanted to _say_ something, his mouth seemingly primed for words, and it made Kevin _stare_ , and his heart raced like he was an idiot sweating over Nazz all over again, and it was silently driving him up the walls.

What he finally got was, _Why?_

Kevin blinked.

"Uh..." He scratched his neck and jaw and was prickling with heat and, geez, looking into Edd's eyes was too intense, but his shoes weren't so threatening. Shoes were so meager and bland in comparison.

"Well...I dunno." He shrugged. "I, uh...I mean...It's not, like, bad or anything. I just wanna hang out and show you my room and my bike and maybe watch a movie?" Yeah, he didn't get any better at this over the years. This was pathetic. "And, I dunno how you feel or anything, and I know you have your, like, reservations and stuff, so it's cool if you don't wanna. I just thought I'd ask, because..." He gulped and glanced up at Edd who was watching him with an unreadable expression, face blank and composed.

Kevin wanted to go back in time and tell himself to shut his trap before he even opened his mouth.

"Uh..."

They stared at each other, breathed the air, and listened to movement filter in from the front of the shop and the whir of machines. Then, Edd leaned over and everything in the world was between the brush of their lips. The contact was warm, dry, and a little chapped. Kevin's veins, however, were suddenly flooded with lava and his heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest. It was just the press of lips, so chaste and simple, and yet anything but. Edd pulled away and opened his eyes, lips parted slightly in wonder, eyes dazed, yet looking into Kevin like he'd just discovered something in him that was unfathomable. Kevin was trying not to bounce off the walls like a kid in a candy store while obsessing over what just happened and if it was okay.

For a moment, Edd just breathed, then he leaned in and caught Kevin's lips again in short contact like tag, back and forth until he gasped and Kevin flicked his tongue out to brush the inner rim of his top lip. Edd's breath shuddered, small bursts of mint and coffee and Kevin dove in to taste more. He placed a hand on Kevin's shoulder, almost as if to push him away, but his tongue brushed his in little, curious strokes. Kevin was more thrilled than he could ever remember being in his entire life.

The moment they heard footsteps, though, they sprang apart like burned by fire. Teresa, however, still looked at them knowingly and made a show of tip-toeing into her office to grab a flashdrive on her desk.

 _Don't mind me_ , she signed, then left Kevin and Edd to avoid looking at each other while they burned bright red.

Kevin cleared his throat. "So, um, yeah. Hanging out..."

Edd rubbed his hands on his jeaned, then quickly signed, _I'll think about it_.

That was most definitely not a 'no'.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Days go by and they don't talk about the kiss. Kevin wanted to talk about the kiss partly because he wanted to make sure the whole situation was okay at all and partly because he wanted to do it again. A lot. He definitely didn't mention it to Edd's friends, who probably would have seen it as out of bounds, over the line, and just all kinds of wrong. Besides, he didn't need their input. He needed _Edd's_.

Thankfully, Edd wasn't avoiding him. They still hung out at the usual places...studying. It all seemed too normal and unbelievable after what happened at the shop. If it wasn't for the small smile he got from Edd whenever he was caught staring, he probably would have chalked it up to a dream constructed by his brain purely for wish fulfillment.

Nothing at all changed after the kiss until it did.

"Good morning, Kevin."

He would have missed the soft, gentle rasp over the hustle and bustle of the typical high school morning if it wasn't nearly so perfectly monotonous, enough to stand out among the raucous. Kevin almost dropped his stuff, startled by the ninja on the other side of his locker door, only to shut it and find Edd standing there.

He just stared, eyes wide, and Edd stared back.

"Did you just..."

Edd gulped and nodded, eyes flickering to the floor and Kevin's shoes. Shoes, okay? _So_ not intimidating during conversation.

Kevin actually balked. The staring continued for a time longer.

 _I talked to my psychologist_ , Edd signed, _I told her I wanted to speak again. She told me to start small and pace myself_.

For a moment, all Kevin could think about was the fact that Edd could speak. It was no longer a theory or vague pondering when he laid awake in bed at night. Edd could actually produce sounds and _words_ from his mouth. Granted, his voice was soft and flat, but he couldn't expect much after three years of disuse.

"Why?" Kevin asked. "I mean, this is awesome! Really! Soon we can hit the town for karaoke."

Edd rolled his eyes, grinning and pink.

"But..." Kevin breathed, trying to get his bearings and a handle on his excitement. "Why? Why now?"

Edd looked up at him for a moment, then signed, _There is something I want to tell you, and I want to say it out loud. I can't right now, but I will._

Kevin immediately began to wonder what it was. Could it be about why he stopped speaking to begin with? Could it be about the kiss? _Them?_ Was there a 'them'? Kevin kind of wanted there to be. Looking at this kid who swam in his clothes and nearly collapsed into himself as if to make himself small and invisible, Kevin wanted to gather him up, hold him and not let go until his limbs relaxed and the apprehension and wariness on his face melted away to give way to contentment.

He really wanted to kiss him again. Instead, he nodded and said, "Ok," and Edd smiled. Then, the bell rang and, together, they made their way to English.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

"Hey, Kevin Barr, right?"

Kevin looked up from his lunch tray and the guys who made sitting with him at lunch part of their plan to recruit him onto their specific sports teams looked up as well at a mousy kid with round gray eyes and really curly blond hair.

"Yeah."

"We heard you knew Eddward Vincent and was wondering if you could deliver a message to him," said curly kid.

Kevin squinted. " _We_?"

"Oh, the Chess Club." Curly kid glanced at the jocks who glared at him. "We, uh, wanted him to join. He used to be part of the club before he kind of quit school and everything. We were wondering if he'd come back. He was really amazing at it. Chess, that is."

Kevin squinted even more. He hadn't known Edd 'quit school' at one point in time. That didn't sound like anything someone so academically capable would do. Usually, people like Edd spent more time in school than anyone because they actually _liked_ it.

Curly kid coughed. "Uh, just let him know that Chess Club is accepting members and we'd love to welcome him back."

Kevin's response was slow and measured, "Yeah. Sure," and curly kid squeaked a thanks before bustling away into the lunch crowd.

One of the guys at the table, probably from the basketball team, snorted. "You really hang around that mute kid?"

Kevin glared. "Yeah. And?"

"That kid's got issues, dude," said the guy from the baseball team. "He literally doesn't talk to anyone, and it's not like he didn't before. He's just being weird."

"How could you even know that? Did you ask him? Do you know _why_ he's mute?"

"Nah, man," said the guy from the football team. "I heard he just stopped coming to school in freshman year. When he came back, he didn't talk anymore. I thought it was something like he lost his tongue or vocal cords or something."

"He's just weird," said the guy from the swim team. "I heard some teacher tried to force him to talk and his parents sued the school."

"How do you even know him?" Asked the basketball guy.

"We went to the same middle school before I moved," Kevin answered tersely. He wasn't fond of people making wild assumptions about Edd without ever even talking to him.

"I'd stay away from him, dude," said baseball guy. "It's not worth the effort. Plus, he hangs out with the smidget and the slow kid."

They all snorted and laughed and Kevin picked up his tray and backpack.

"Hey, where are you going?" He didn't know who asked and he didn't care. He was already leaving the table. If he didn't leave now, things would get ugly real fast and his promised his parents no more fights.

"I've got some place to be."

He heard one of the guys scoff. "Don't tell me you're sweet on the kid." Another coughed, "Faggot," under his breath.

Kevin stopped, frozen by so much rage that he was sure he'd just _explode_. His backpack and lunch tray clattered to the floor before he grabbed an empty chair and smashed it over swim guy's head. The entire table erupted into exclamations of shock and disbelief, but Kevin couldn't exactly hear their words over the roaring in his ears. He was too busy introducing baseball guy to his fist. He was tackled by football guy, who knocked the wind out of him, but also got an elbow to the face for his troubles. Kevin stood in order to stomp him in the gut so he'd stay down, then ducked just in time to miss a swing buy basketball guy. After delivering five jabs to the face, Kevin kicked him in the chest and sent him toppling over the table.

Football guy got up to charge at him again and Kevin picked up a nearby lunch tray to smash into his face. He tumbled into baseball guy, which left room for swim guy to stumble over, blood pouring down his face. Kevin connected his bloody knuckles with the guy's jaw and he went down cold. Basketball guy was back and Kevin kneed him in the gut, then elbowed him in the back when he keeled over. He gripped the guy by the scruff of his shirt, sat crushing his chest, curled his fist, then slammed it into his face over and over again.

The cafeteria was so quiet that the pounding feet of the guards sounded like a stampede when they came to tear Kevin away. The group of jocks lay groaning and bloody as Kevin was carted off, scowling and spitting blood from a cut on the inside of his mouth he got when he had been tackled to the floor.

He was sure his parents would understand.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

His parents absolutely did _not_ understand.

"We've _been_ through this, Kevin," his mother stressed as he paced back and forth in their living room. His father stood shaking his head, arms folded, looking gravely disappointed.

"You were nearly sent away last time. Why would you risk that again? We sent you to kickboxing lessons so you could let out that anger in a controlled environment. You were supposed to learn _discipline_ , Kevin. You were supposed to stop fighting in school!"

"Would you have rather I waited until after school?" He dared to say and his mother stopped to scowl at him.

"Do not." She pointed at him.

"What is this even about?" His father asked.

Kevin just shrugged. "They had it coming. They basically started it. I was just defending myself."

"Everyone said you broke a chair over some poor kid's head, Kevin," his mother said, eyes bright, livid, and full of disbelief.

Kevin shrugged again and licked the cut on his lip. "Shouldn't have said what he said."

Before his mother could explode with rage, his father asked, "And what did he say, Kevin? What was so important that you'd risk everything and break your promise to us?"

He wanted to say that it didn't matter, but it did. He'd been so angry that he couldn't stop. He simply unleashed all of his anger onto them because he felt they deserved it, being the cause of said anger to begin with. If they didn't want the beat down, they shouldn't have opened their fat mouths.

He looked up at his dad and clenched his jaw.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

So, Kevin was suspended for two weeks and grounded for a month. He was barely allowed to leave his room save for meals and bathroom breaks. He was also lucky none of those guys pressed charges, but he figured they'd feel like lesser men for not only getting beaten up by one guy but also for running to their parents to save them.

Still, he hoped they learned their lesson, but he wasn't opposed to re-educating them.

The one major downside to all of this was not being able to see Edd. He didn't have the guy's cell number or even an email address. A quick Google search didn't turn up any social media presence either.

So, Kevin was left alone with his own thoughts for days on end. Most of his thoughts cycled around Edd. What was he doing right now? How was English class without him? Was Edd, maybe, thinking about him? Was he still visiting the shop? Did he hear about the fight? What did he think about Kevin now? Did he worry or did he think of Kevin as some raging maniac? Did this shatter the concept of a 'them'? Would Edd want to talk to him ever again? Kiss him again?

He really wanted to kiss Edd again.

"Fuck," Kevin bit out as he came across his belly. It wasn't the first time he tugged one out to the thoughts of Edd and his clever hands, pink mouth, and bright eyes dressed in long, dark lashes. Lying on his bed as he caught his breath, he felt as if it was the first time he did so and was immediately met with uncertainty.

Things had been going so well, and now...Now he didn't even know.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

It was the second week of his suspension, his parents were out at some work related event, the math homework his mom carted home to him was as dry as sandpaper to his eyes, and it was only a little after three o'clock. He thought he was destined to die of boredom until his phone chimed with a notification. There weren't many people it could be outside of Rolf, Nazz, some friends he made at his old school, and his kickboxing buds, which weren't many. When he picked up the phone, though, it was his aunt's name on the screen followed by just three words:

ANSWER THE DOOR

His brows furrowed and he wondered if she was on her way for an impromptu visit. She probably caught wind of the fight and wanted to know how he was doing and hear what happened from him. He imagined they'd do so over popcorn and Die Hard movies.

Then, the doorbell rang.

Grinning, he got up from his desk and skipped down the stairs, because spending time with his aunt was always a good time, and he'd even spend time with Eddy at this point, he was so desperate. So, it was with no small amount of glee that he wrenched the door open.

"Aunt Terry, you know I'm grou—Double D?"

Edd glanced up at him with red eyes that were slightly rounded with residual terror. His mouth was a grim line and he was clutching his books to his chest like armor. He looked visibly shaken and rage automatically flooded Kevin at blinding speed.

"What did those assholes do? I'll fucking kill 'em."

Edd shook his head and raised a quivering hand. He gulped and pried open his lips to speak with a tongue that sounded twice its size.

"C-Can I..." His voice was barely above a whisper, something akin to a voice lost in the radio waves.

Kevin stepped aside immediately. "Yeah, of course. Come in. What the hell happened?" He closed the door and watched Edd wilt in the halls of his home like the walls were closing in on him. "Double D, why did my aunt text me to let you in? What's going on? If it wasn't those dickbags I beat down, then what?"

He stepped forward to touch Edd's elbow and the guy flinched so bad he nearly dropped his books.

Kevin looked at his back helplessly. "Double D..."

"I..." His voice was thick and raw.

"Look, I'm grounded and I'm not allowed company, but...Look, just go upstairs to my room so we can talk. It's the second to last door on the right. I'll be right up, okay? Just..." He floundered a bit until Edd nodded and headed for the stairs like a ghost.

With a steadying breath, Kevin went to the kitchen to make some of his mom's special tea. It was supposed to be soothing, especially for the throat. He didn't actually expect Edd to want to talk, and he didn't want to force him to, either, but he figured tea would be appreciated and generally soothing overall.

When he got to his room, Double D was sitting at his desk chair. He'd discarded his backpack and sat his books aside next to Kevin's unfinished math homework. He barely looked up when Kevin entered and handed over the tea. Kevin sat on the edge of his bed and watched Edd take a sip before it, too, was set aside.

 _What happened?_ Kevin signed, opening the conversation silently. Edd seemed to relax only just a fraction.

 _There was something I wanted to tell you. Out loud. I thought it would be more significant if I was finally able to say the words, but now...I just can't_. He pulled in a shuddering breath, then breathed it out slowly before he continued. _However, I still want you to know. So, I typed up what I intended to say, and I want you to read it. Then, I'll tell you what happened, but you have to promise you won't get mad. Not like with the fight._

Kevin flinched a bit at the end of that because he made a similar promise to his parents and broke it...for him. If this was involving Double D and could possibly bring on the rage, it would be difficult...Still. "Ok." He nodded. "I promise."

Edd took another deep breath, then went into his backpack and pulled out a crisp sheet of printer paper filled with lines of text. As he held it out, Kevin realized that this was it. This was the moment he would find out about the most mysterious and perplexing aspect of Edd. This was the most hidden detail that there was. This was the closely guarded secret and Edd was entrusting him with it.

Edd only held his gaze for a moment, before he looked away and decided to busy himself with his tea instead. Kevin watched him slowly collapse in on himself, then looked down at the paper in his hands.

 _I lied to you before, although it wasn't a very good lie_ , it began, _I love chess. Well, I used to love chess. I used to love it so much that I was part of the Chess Club. It was run by the Algebra I teacher, Ryan Scotus. He and the other members were very impressed with my skill. They were inclined to call me a prodigy. Because of that, Ryan Scotus took it upon himself to be my mentor and held one-on-one private training sessions with me after the rest of the members had gone home for the day. It was tough. I'd never been driven so hard for the game before, but I enjoyed the challenge. I really wanted to be the best._

 _One evening, Mr. Scotus invited me over to his house to see his chess set collection and to have a game over hot chocolate. He had always been a capable and responsible adult, so my parents allowed it. While I was there, he showered me with the usual praise: I was smart, skilled and polite. Such a "good boy". Then, he started saying other things_.

Kevin was aware that he was gripping the paper tight enough to crinkle, but he continued, jaw clenched.

_He went on about how cute I was, especially when I smiled. He said my smile lit up his day. I was only fourteen at the time, and not used to praise of that kind, so I was both flattered and confused. Then, he was kissing me. He told me that good boys were rewarded, so he pushed me down and held me there. He insisted that I wanted it, that it would feel good, but it only hurt. I struggled, but he was so heavy and stronger than I realized a person could be. I screamed, but they were muffled in the cushions of his couch. Afterward, he cleaned me up, called me a good boy, and then warned me never to tell anyone what happened. Ever._

_So, I didn't._

_I didn't tell my parents when he dropped me off that night. I didn't tell the psychologist they hired when they couldn't get me to speak. I didn't tell my friends who constantly worried. I just dropped Chess Club the next day and refused to go back to school. I missed the rest of freshman year in a series of one-sided psychoanalytical visits._

_However, I couldn't let it put a full-stop on my entire life. I learned ASL and came back to school sophomore year as a mute, never to tell anyone what happened. Until now._

_I know proper protocol is that you're supposed to tell people these things as soon as they happen, not years after the fact, but I was so terrified back then. The world had suddenly become the darkest place imaginable and I was in a waking nightmare where there were monsters and horrors at every turn. I couldn't trust anyone or anything. If I was to face the world, I had to do it on my best guard._

_I hope you understand because you're the closest anyone has ever gotten since then, and I was so terrified at first, but I trust you._

Even though he was done reading, his eyes were kept pinned to the paper. There was a maelstrom of emotions tearing through him, nearly splitting him at the seams. What kept him from exploding into little pieces was the fact that this wasn't even his experience. It was Edd's, who was alive and whole and needed him to be the pillar of stability and strength right now. Despite the fact that he was bordering on homicidal, he couldn't go on a manhunt for Ryan Scotus. He had to be here for Edd. The manhunt could wait.

"Was it him?" He said evenly, looking up at Edd who was clutching his tea, looking trapped and weary. He just nodded and Kevin suppressed more rage. There would definitely be a manhunt.

"He cornered me," Edd said in that soft rasp. "After school. I got away, called Teresa. She told me to come here."

Kevin nodded as he digested everything. He thought about the fact that Edd had been keeping this with him for years, untold. He thought about the fact that he chose Kevin to tell because he trusted him. He trusted him enough to come here and seek refuge, to be alone with him.

He wanted to beat Ryan Scotus' face in and it warred with his burning need to envelope Edd in his arms and just hold him together until he was whole and stable again.

Otherwise, he felt completely helpless.

The bed dipped next to him and Edd was sitting there, looking at him with red-rimmed eyes and damp lashes, swimming in his clothes, collapsing in on himself. Then, he leaned against Kevin, rested his head against his shoulder and shook silently with sobs. Kevin wound an arm around his back and brought him flush to his side, hand petting his side in soothing strokes.

"It's going to be okay," he told Edd. It wasn't soothing words or even a promise. It was a surety. "And I'll be right by your side the whole time. You can tell me anything, Double D. I'd do anything for you."

Edd nodded against his shoulder, then looked up at him and Kevin looked down into his watery blue-green eyes. He stared into Kevin once again so deeply like he was seeing something profound, then he leaned up to brush his lips to Kevin's. The contact was so warm and moist, a bit salty and somber. Kevin reached up to brush his thumb across a cooled tear track and Edd breathed against his lips. As Kevin softly lined the rim of Edd's lips with the tip of his tongue, he realized how important this was for Edd. The fact that Edd could kiss Kevin was profound, or perhaps it was some attribute of Kevin that made it possible in which Edd found profound. Maybe he would ask someday?

Today, right now, he wanted to piece Edd back together and make him feel safe. So he kissed him, soft and slow. Edd breathed and shuddered with a sigh, then explored the warm, wet cavern of his mouth with his tongue. Kevin let him set the pace.

They kissed until their lips ached and shined slick and red. Edd reached over to place a hand on Kevin's forearm. From wrist to elbow he let his hand slide up the flesh, fingers tracing veins. Then, his hand traced back down to brush over fingertips.

Slowly, but decisively, Edd moved to swing his leg over Kevin's so that he could straddle him. He cupped Kevin's face with both of his hands, pressed a few lingering kisses to his lips, then pulled back to look into his eyes. What Kevin saw reflected back at him was the shattered hope of a teenage boy coming back together piece-by-agonizing-piece. There was something once had, then long buried, but now being unearthed like treasure thought to be lost forever. Something deep in Edd's eyes said, _He didn't take this away from me_ , so reverently, so covetously that Kevin shook with the urge to prove to Edd that he still indeed had it and would share it with him like it should be shared. With consent and the eagerness of both parties, hearts thrumming, skin buzzing, stomachs fluttering, and bodies warm. Pleasant.

Edd pressed his hands down the front of Kevin's shirt, then hooked his fingers beneath the hem to pull it off. Kevin lifted his arms and the shirt slipped off over his head and fell to the floor behind Edd. With shaking fingers, but growing hunger in those eyes, Edd spread his hands over Kevin's shoulders, each hand making a slow caress over the muscle and bone, then down over the tight bulge and slopes of his arms. There, Edd gave a squeeze, gripping tight, reclaiming power, and agency. These arms would not hold him down against his will. These hands would not rip away his freedom.

He splayed his hands over Kevin's chest, fingertips pressing into the definition, nails catching as they dragged down over abdominals. This body would not smother him out like a dying flame. Then, Edd's hand slipped down over the subtle bulge of Kevin's jeans and Kevin fought to keep his breathing steady. Edd pressed and traced his fingers over the curve, then he slowly worked the button through the hole and pulled down the zip.

Kevin held his breath. He was hard as diamonds, but he was also nervous about Edd's reaction to it when he reached in, grasped it in his fist and coaxed it out of its denim trap. Edd had his eyes trained between them at the throbbing red head poking out of the top of his enclosed fist. After a moment, he brushed his thumb across the head to smear a bead of precum over the soft, velvety flesh.

Kevin shuddered. Edd looked up at him. This was not the person who would take from him or silence him. Keeping their eyes locked, Edd slowly tugged at Kevin's swollen cock, up and down. Kevin fisted the bed sheets at either side, then Edd leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"Touch me."

The magic words. Kevin let go of the sheets and placed his hands on the tops of Edd's thighs. He followed the path up and around to Edd's denim clad ass and gave it a squeeze. Edd drew in a deep breath and gave a small rock of his hips that made Kevin feel like he was on fire. Then, his hands continued upward and slipped beneath Edd's XXL knitted sweater to feel warm, smooth flesh beneath his fingertips, flattened against his palm, then undulating with every move. Instead of looking like a deer in the headlights, Edd looked flushed, curious, and eager. He leaned in to capture Kevin's lips and they kissed for a brief moment until Kevin was drawing the sweater over Edd's body, then the t-shirt that was underneath until miles of pale flesh was staring back at him.

Edd abandoned Kevin's cock in favor of watching him look, and Kevin looked _indeed_. His eyes devoured even the frailty of Edd's frame, the soft flush across his chest and neck, and the perk of his dark pink nipples. Then, he pressed his mouth to the flesh, tasting the fresh, clean salt of sweat only just breaking the surface. Down along Edd's neck he went, then across his chest to lave over a nipple, sucking it into his mouth. Edd shuddered, then melted against him, hands diving into his hair, knocking his hat off his head in the process. Edd reached up to do much of the same, slipping the knitted cap off of Edd's head while one arm curled around his middle and his free hand brushed through mid-length black tresses. Edd rocked against him with more intent this time and Kevin moaned at the feel of rough denim against his heavy, throbbing dick.

Edd leaned back enough to reach down and undo his own zip and Kevin reached in to grasp him and pull a shallow moan from his reddened lips. Edd seemed quickly lost in the sensation, eyes down to Kevin's fist as he stroked him slow and steady. He held onto Kevin's shoulders and braced himself as a string of soft, needy little sounds fell from parted lips. Kevin was diligent in bringing Edd pleasure to smudge the past experience, even if he knew he couldn't wipe it away completely.

With a roll of his hips, Edd finally looked up at Kevin and brought his arms around his neck as he crushed their mouths together in a hot, wet, open kiss. He continued to roll his hips until he was whimpering, then he panted, "In. Please. Inside me. Please, Kevin. _Please_."

Kevin wasn't even being touched and he nearly came. "Geez, Double D. Don't just say that. Fuck, my balls..." Edd chuckled breathily against his lips and Kevin returned a grin.

With tenderness he didn't think he possessed, he rolled over and laid Edd down onto his back, spread out along the bed. Edd looked up at him with eyes full of trust and heat and Kevin's heart beat faster. He eased Edd out of his jeans and briefs, then stood to trip out of his own pants and boxers while he rounded the bed to grab the lube and condoms from the bedside dresser. Edd got comfortable and Kevin did the same as he bear-crawled between Edd's legs in order to lick a hot strip from his balls to the tip of his flush dick. It wrenched a strained noise from somewhere deep inside Edd and he spread his legs for ease of access.

Glad that Edd was still one hundred percent onboard, though Kevin would stop at any moment's notice if told, he sucked the head of Edd's dick into his mouth and caressed the underbelly with his tongue. While Edd moaned and whimpered with fingers in Kevin's hair, Kevin got his fingers slick with lube and rubbed them over Edd's puckered entrance. It winked at him and Edd gasped and froze, which made Kevin freeze. Then, Edd drew his legs up and pressed his foot to Kevin's shoulder blade, indicating that Kevin should continue on course.

Good.

Kevin sucked Edd down with hallowed cheeks, then let his dick slide halfway out of his mouth to repeat until Edd was panting. He massaged Edd's hole with slick fingers in growing and shrinking circles in alternation, until he pressed the tip of his middle finger inside. Edd rolled his hips and Kevin sank his finger into the tight clench of his body, then pulled it out almost entirely until he sank it inside again. He repeated this for a number of strokes and then added his second finger. Edd already seemed to be conscious about relaxing without even being told.

Well, Kevin did hear something about smart people in bed...

With two fingers inside, Kevin tried rubbing and prodding instead until his fingers found the bundle of nerves that wrenched a hitch in Edd's breath before a moan poured out of him. Kevin couldn't stop himself from grinning as he stroked Edd's prostate almost with the intent to milk him.

"Now," Edd panted, "Now. Please, now. I want you."

I want you.

Kevin moaned around Edd's dick and his hips rolled, pressing his dick to the mattress for quick friction. Once he was sure he wouldn't come in the next blinding few seconds, he pulled off of Edd's dick and retracted his fingers. Edd gave him a sound of disapproval for his troubles, but it was nothing like the strange mix of hunger and apprehension in Edd's eyes. Kevin rolled on a condom, slathered on a healthy amount of lube, and leaned down enough to get an arm around Edd's waist and haul him up so he was straddling him again.

"I've got you," he told him, and Edd nodded as he braced his hands on Kevin's shoulders.

With unspoken coordination, Edd lifted his hips enough for Kevin to align himself and press the blunt head of his cock into the tight ring of Edd's ass. They went slowly as Kevin kept them steady and Edd lowered and raised his hips in small increments. Once Kevin was halfway in, gripped and shaking, Edd simply let gravity take hold and he sank down the rest of the way with a hiss until Kevin was completely enveloped in tight, wet heat.

"Fuck," he moaned. He had to give a warning. "This isn't gonna last long. I'm so sorry."

Edd just smiled and leaned in to capture his lips in a slow, syrupy kiss while he rolled his hip, then used his legs to raise and lower himself along the length of Kevin's cock. Soon, he was bouncing with earnest and Kevin was thrusting up into him in response, both searching for the best angle until they found it and Edd was moaning and panting into the empty space of the room, little 'ah, ah's falling from his slack mouth in succession. Kevin gripped his ass and staved off his orgasm as best as he could until he could feel it clawing at him for release.

"Fuck, Double D. Come on. Come for me. You can do it. Come for me. _Fuck_."

A high keen tore from Edd's lips as his ass clenched around Kevin's cock, his hips stuttered, and his came in wet, hot spurts between their bellies. Kevin came groaning into Edd's neck, fucking up into him until his body tingled and he slowed to a stop.

Their chests heaved and they smooshed their lips together in sloppy kisses as they simply held each other filled with pleasure, contentment, and victory.

After cleaning off their sticky release, they pulled on their clothes and laid in bed, tangled together, eyes closed, but awake and aware.

"I know I mentioned this before, but I'm grounded and my parents wouldn't be okay with this, but I kind of want to hide you here because I don't want you to go yet," Kevin said, his arm tightening around Edd's waist to bring him closer.

Edd rolled halfway onto his chest and Kevin opened his eyes to see him sign, _Why did you fight?_

Kevin groaned. "They were being dicks, saying all these things about you even though they didn't know a damn thing. They didn't even take the time to talk to you and get to know you. Then, they tried to make it seem like the fact that I like you was a _bad_ thing."

Edd looked at him for a moment, then signed, _You like me?_

Kevin snorted and rubbed his back. "Of course I like you. If we didn't just come, I'd say I love you, but I'll put that on retainer for another day in the future after we've gone on dates, and you let me drive, and I sneak out of your bedroom window, and we engage in unapologetic PDA."

Edd snickered. _I like you, too_ , he signed, and it put a big smile on Kevin's face. _Thank you for talking to me and for becoming my friend_.

"Thank you for trusting me."

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Edd talked Kevin out of the manhunt. He made Kevin promise not to approach Ryan Scotus at all. He had a plan and he wanted to do this right, which started with telling his parents. Kevin was lucky enough to be brought along for support. He was glad that Edd trusted him with his weaknesses and fears enough to even _be_ support.

He snuck out of the house while his parents were out to go with Edd to his house. It was in the same place as before, across from his in the cul-de-sac they grew up in. Edd was brimming with nervousness beneath the surface and Kevin reached down to take his hand and give it a squeeze. Edd looked up at him and nodded before he unlocked the door and they entered his home.

His parents were in the living room both reading separate books, so they didn't even look up until Edd and Kevin stopped at the doorway and Edd said, "Mother. Father."

Their heads snapped up, eyes widened, mouths slack. It was the first time they heard their son speak in over three years. It was still soft and a bit monotonous from disuse, but that was the sound of Edd's voice to their ears. They gave Kevin curious glances and he gave them a small wave in return.

Edd steeled himself. "I have something to tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess even logical people do illogical things when under duress, and even the most independent of people need someone to lean on sometimes. Thanks for reading!


	3. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue by popular demand.

The green LED glow of the clock on the night stand read two minutes until twelve and the sun was still climbing towards its apex in the sky where it would reach maximum heat. Kevin groaned as he flopped down onto the bed, disturbing its perfect, wrinkle-free planes. He blinked slowly at the ceiling and listened to the staccato click and soft hum of the fan near the window. It did nothing but blow the hot, muggy air around, but Edd took the aircon when he left, so he had to make do.

As he laid there, appendages spread, he felt what left of his energy seep out into the thick, humid air. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of fresh linen, the muted tones of hypoallergenic moisturizer, and a hint of antibacterial soap. This was Edd. Here in his domain, his presence was the strongest and it settled the low buzz in Kevin's nerves he'd had all week since he got back to Peach Creek. It was enough to slow his breathing and lull him into the depths of darkness.

It seemed like an eon had passed when a noise brushed the fuzzy edges of his consciousness. The click of the bolt sliding back from the wall as the doorknob twisted. The creek of the hinges as the door swung. The dull thud of a bag full of stuff hitting the carpet. The creek of the floorboards below it. By the time the bed dipped and Kevin's body was covered with the heat of solid limbs, he was fully awake.

He breathed in. Fresh linen, hypoallergenic moisturizer, antibacterial soap, and the warm, salty tang of fresh sweat.

His hands lifted to denim clad thighs and swooped up, fingers spread, over the swell of the rear and up to where his arms looped around a warm torso. He hummed as lips brushed soft and dry against his, breath minty and hot.

"Hi," he said against those lips, voice rough and low from sleep. When he opened his eyes, blue-green shown back down at him beneath a fan of thick, dark lashes.

He felt those lips tug into a smile against his and the voice that slipped past them in a murmur was raspy and gentle in reply. "Hi."

The energy that he lost earlier surged back through his veins until he became giddy and he rolled over until Edd was pressed beneath him, giggling as Kevin peppered kisses along his neck.

"No," Edd moaned, "I'm sweaty and filthy from driving in this heat."

Kevin nipped at the soft, salty flesh and hummed like a man enjoying his fist drink after days in the desert. "I like it a little filthy." He groped Edd's thighs, then the soft flesh of his love handles beneath his t-shirt which was slightly limp and damp from a day's wear.

"No," Edd persisted, patting Kevin's hair. "I'm gross and the farthest thing from sexy right now. I think my deodorant wore off when I entered the city."

Kevin chuckled into Edd's neck, then pulled back to look down at him. He was flushed pink, lips red, eyes more of a warm green in the afternoon sun. "I missed you,' Kevin said, his thumb brushing back and forth along one of Edd's ribs.

"I missed you, too," Edd said, lips melting into a smile.

The fan whirred, the subtle chirp of children's laughter drifted up to the window, and the leaves rustled in the warm breeze as they gazed at each other, cataloging the changes they could find since Spring. Kevin cut his hair, the sides shaved short for the summer and the top pushed back in red-orange feathered waves. Edd had his hair pulled back in a bun, denoting that he didn't cut anything and his hair was probably at his collar bone now. There was a little red dot along the edge of his jaw where he nicked himself shaving. Kevin was a bit more solid between trips to the gym and kickboxing classes. His brow was more relaxed, his demeanor calmed with discipline and maturity.

"I assume you're here because you wanted to welcome me home," Edd murmured.

"And to invite you to a barbecue," Kevin grinned.

Edd hummed, shifted a bit beneath him, and draped his arms over Kevin's shoulders. "So that's what my parents were talking about."

"Everyone will be there," Kevin murmured as he leaned close to press kisses to Edd's lips between each statement. "Friends. Family. Dads at the grill. My mom's apple pie. Lots of booze. The pool. We're starting this summer vacation off right."

Edd giggled when Kevin went for his neck again. "Not without a shower, we're not." He rolled over until Kevin was on his back, smacked a kiss to his lips, then climbed off of him and headed for the door. Kevin didn't even have to be prompted. He hopped off the bed and chased after Edd into the bathroom down the hall.

Once the door was shut and Edd turned the water on, they stripped each other out of their clothes, Edd freed his hair, and they stumbled beneath the spray together, grinning against each other's mouths. It was Edd who reached down to grip Kevin's dick and Kevin responded in kind. It was quick and dirty, the two of them excited to get their hands on each other again, to be close, to push each other to blinding bliss. Afterwards, they took their time just tasting each other's mouths while washing away cum, sweat, and a day's worth of summer grime. When they finally emerged from the bathroom, the green LED on the night stand glowed five minutes to four, the apex of the sun's rotation in the sky.

Kevin pulled on jeans and a t-shirt from his growing collection of clothes he's left at the Vincent residence. Edd squeezed himself into a pair of dark jeans and pulled on a thin, soft gray t-shirt that was loose fitting enough to allow any kind of breeze in this weather. As he pushed his long, dark hair back out of his face Kevin couldn't help but smile. Edd moved purposefully, but with ease. Plus, his ass looked great in those jeans. It was nice to see.

"If we don't hurry, they'll suspect something's up," Kevin said from the bed. "Eddy's already texting me saying we should stop sucking face and get a move on."

Edd slipped his own cell into his back pocket and turned to Kevin with a smile. "Waiting for us, are they?"

Kevin stood up from the bed and crossed the room to wrap his arms around Edd's middle, grinning. "The party don't start til I walk in."

Edd snorted and pulled away to head for the door. "I can't believe you just used a Kesha line."

Kevin laughed uproariously as he followed. "I can't believe you even know who Kesha is!"

They stepped out into the afternoon sun, walked past Edd's SUV, and headed straight for Kevin's motorcycle. It was a sleek model made for speed, smooth, tight curves, and low leans. Edd insisted they get the best helmets on the market based on articles and studies on bike accidents. Otherwise, he wouldn't touch it. So, Kevin put on his expensive, trauma resistant helmet and climbed on. He waited for Edd to do the same, for the press of his body against his back, arms wrapped tight around his middle, thighs brushing. He grinned as he started the bike and sped off out of the cul-de-sac into the greater suburban area.

When they arrived at the Barr residence, the smell of cooked meat was thick in the air even before Kevin cut the engine and pulled his helmet off. The front door swung open and Eddy stepped out onto the porch shouting, "Finally!"

He and Edd hung their helmets and made their way to the porch. Edd glared at the both of them, arms folded, then rolled his eyes and pulled Edd in for a hug.

"Welcome home, brainiac."

"Thanks, Eddy," Edd said as he pat his back. Before they could say another word, there was a loud bang and crash from the inside of the house as footsteps came thundering along the floorboards.

"Double D is here!" Ed sang, his voice little more than a sonic boom. He wrapped his large arms around both Edd and Eddy and crushed them both close, nearly lifting them off their feet. "I missed you so much, Double D. Building space ships is important for the alien invasion, but I wish I was there to help you."

Edd smiled brightly and patted Ed's arm. "I know, Ed. One day soon I'll bring you down to MIT so you can see my work first hand and maybe help me out with the heavy lifting."

That encouraged Ed to lift him and Eddy then.

"Let's take this out back," Kevin said, not even hiding his grin as the two squirmed in Ed's grip. "I'm starving."

Once detangled, they made their way through the kitchen and out the back where everyone was scattered at deck tables, around the pool, near the grill, and across the lawn. When they stepped out, everyone turned and greeted them with a cacophony of 'hey's and 'welcome home's, shouting their names fondly. Edd was blushing and Kevin couldn't resist dropping a kiss to his temple.

As they made the rounds, the most popular question was, "How are you?" To any other person, it was a colloquial greeting common among peers. To Edd, however, it was a genuine inquiry about his state of being. Despite the smiles and laughter, and despite the years, people still worried. They still pitied. They still remembered when the news broke about high school teacher Ryan Scotus, pedophile. They wondered how he was coping. They secretly wondered how they didn't _know_ , as if it would have been easy to read on Edd's face had they known the language. No one worried more than Mr. and Mrs. Vincent whose eyes found Edd wherever he went. They smiled, but even Kevin could see the somber self-disappointment in their eyes saying 'I should have known', 'How didn't I see it?', 'If only...' It was the same look Eddy had when he thought no one was looking. It was better than the self-loathing and pure hatred he used to wear with red eyes and a snarl after he was told.

Edd took it all in stride. He'd long since assured them all that no one was to blame except Scotus. He worked to show not only them, but himself that what happened was terrible, but he wouldn't let it disrupt his life, his dreams and ambitions. He worked to do so even back then, as broken as he was. Now, he smiled and told them, "I'm fine," because he was. He was better than he was last year. He was happy and content in this very moment, surrounded by his friends and family.

By sunset, the party was in full swing. Almost everyone was dancing on the lawn to 80s pop rock with red plastic cups, swaying to the warm summer breeze. Kevin's dad was showing Mr. Vincent his secret grilling techniques, which Kevin knew to be a mix of perfectly timed turns and seasonings. Edd was sitting at the edge of the pool with his feet in the luke warm water talking with Kevin's aunt Terry. Their hands moved adamantly and from what he could see from across the pool, the topic was HAL 9000 and Turing testing.

Kevin smiled, gripped the jewelry box in his pocket and started in their direction.


End file.
